Blacktooth's revenge
by leafcrow
Summary: The great dark forest warrior Blacktooth was once a normal LakeClan warrior. But, what made him end up in the dark forest? Find out in this strory.


Alleigances

LakeClan

Leader:

Maplestar: Pale ginger she – cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Deputy:

Foxfall: Russet colored tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Blizzardflight: Pale gray she – cat with pale green eyes

Warriors:

Thistlefang: Smoky gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Morningstorm: White she – cat with brown tabby patches and bright green eyes

Sagefur: Silver dappled she – cat with blue eyes

Blossomheart: Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Hollycloud: White she – cat with green eyes

Snowdapple: White she – cat with silver and gray patches and yellow eyes

Heatherstorm: Pale brown tabby and white she – cat with heather blue eyes

Apprentice, Hatchpaw

Bramblefang: Dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Dappletail: Dark ginger dappled she – cat with icy – blue eyes

Runningtail: Dark brown tabby tom with lighter underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Patchtail: Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Mintclaw: Pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Raggedpaw

Dawnstorm: White she – cat with blue eyes

Pebblespots: Dark gray and white she – cat with amber eyes

Nutwing: Gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Stonepaw: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Skypaw: Pale gray she – cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

Hatchpaw: Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Raggedpaw: Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Cinderpaw: Gray she – cat with bright green eyes

Queens:

Minnowfur: White she – cat with green eyes (mother of Thistlefang's kits: Cloudkit, a white tom with green eyes, and Blackkit, a black tom with blue eyes)

Mudwater: Ginger she – cat with green eyes (mother of Mintclaw's kits: Stormkit, Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes, Ivykit, a ginger she – kit with amber eyes, and Copperkit, a ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Specklepelt: White she – cat with blue eyes (expecting Patchtail's kits)

Elders:

Mallowstep: Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Rushtail: Black tom with blue eyes

Marshtail: Mottled gray she – cat with amber eyes

Dustheart: Brown and white she – cat with amber eyes

Brindlefang: Cream colored she – cat with green eyes

AppleClan

Leader:

Stonestar: Gray tabby tom with icy – blue eyes

Deputy:

Fallensong: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Sorreltuft: Mottled pale gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Palecloud: Brown and cream she – cat with amber eyes

Brackenblaze: White she – cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Cloudface: Silver – gray tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Goldenwing: Golden brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Vixendust: Russet colored tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Newtpaw

Slightheart: Tortoiseshell tabby she – cat with pale green eyes

Duskbreeze: Small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

RatClan

Leader:

Lionstar: Big golden tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Dewstorm: Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Thornwhisker: Brown dappled tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Warriors:

Shadeheart: Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Spiderfang: Silver tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Mosscloud: Dark ginger she – cat with green eyes

Grassleap: Light brown tom with green eyes

Thunderfur: Orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Owlpaw

YellowClan

Leader:

Snowstar: White she – cat with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Rockfall: Smoky gray tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Hollystem: Black she – cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Sunfur: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dappleshade: Dark tortoiseshell she – cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Tornfur: Black tom with patches of fur missing and blue eyes

Apprentice, Harepaw

_Prologue_

"Blacktooth," said a dark gray tom. "It's time for our plan."

"Are you sure, Bramblefang?," said Blacktooth. "I've got the feeling this won't work."

"Even if it doesn't work, she has to suffer. Look at what she did to you! If it wasn't for her, you would have lived happy in your clan," said Bramblefang.

"You're right. But why him and not his siblings?," asked Blacktooth, looking confused.

"Because he has a great destiny. He will become clan leader, and save his own clan," said Bramblefang.

When Blacktooth looked doubtful, he added: "You have to get revenge on her. She ruined your life. And the only way you can do that is striking at her great great grandson."

"I will ruin that cat's life as you say, Bramblefang, because she deserves it! I trusted her, and then she ruins my life for the sake of her clan!," said Blacktooth, blazing with fury. "I wish she was here now so that I could claw her fur of!"

"Calm down, Blacktooth. We will get revenge," said the dark gray tom.

"When will we start?," asked Blacktooth.

"As soon as the kit turns into an apprentice. You'll have to mentor him, and he'll grow to admire you. Then, it will be very easy," said Bramblefang. "But remember. Let him believe we are StarClan cats, he can't know we are in the Dark Forest."

"Okay," said Blacktooth. "I will start as soon as I can. Since this cat has no friends, it will be easier."


End file.
